Besties
by Fareetauhl
Summary: In which Laxus finds that his mother is now best friends with the stranger who found his phone...but all he wants is to get it back. No matter what he has to do. Or in this case, drink. Modern AU to the prompt "I found your lost phone and called your mom from your lock screen; she and I are besties now."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry this is so late. I meant to have this out much earlier, but time got away from me, and I ended up here.**

 **Prompt by EmpressofEverything:** **"I found your lost phone and called your mom from your lock screen; she and I are besties now". Thanks for the amazing idea!**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

Laxus frowned.

Something was missing.

Ever since he had got back from the movies earlier that day, he'd had a somewhat disturbing feeling that something was missing.

And he couldn't figure out what.

It was, of course, possible that Natsu, the flame-brained idiot, had thought it was a good idea to steal something of his just to get Laxus to fight him (even though he lost every time).

It was also possible that this was a part of a crazy scheme the white-haired demon had cooked up to help him settle down.

Laxus shuddered. It was easy to decide which one of those scenarios he feared more.

But still, it was entirely possible for her to have done it. Lately, she and her pink-haired partner (whoever introduced Meredy to Mirajane deserved a gruesome death) had been scheming even more lately. Something about blonde haired brown-eyed babies.

And Laxus was scared. Because, of course, _he had blonde hair_.

So naturally, his fear was well warranted.

Frowning, Laxus reached over to his jacket pocket for his phone. The only way to resolve this was to call the she-devil herself and resolve this.

And hopefully _not_ get killed.

Hopefully.

His frown deepened when he realized his phone was not there.

Quickly, his eyes scanned the room, checking all over and around the outlets, searching for the missing device.

He found nothing.

Surely this was a joke right?

But Laxus was definitely not amused.

His phone was a Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge. It was top-of-the-line. It had built-in wireless charging, an adaptive display, and a dual edge. It had his life within its data.

It was also _extremely expensive_.

Which meant Laxus had to find it fast. Before his father found out.

Ivan Dreyar, the man who bought him the phone, was not one to be trifled with. Ever since he had severed ties with his father (Laxus's grandfather, Makarov Dreyar), he had been even colder and even more detached than before.

The phone was a rare gift, something to encourage Laxus's fascination with technology. Something that would hopefully make his son useful in the future.

Which is why Laxus had to find it _now_.

Luckily, only his mother was home right now. Katya Dreyar was the opposite of her husband in every way. Warm, loving, and considerate, there was no way she wouldn't help him find it before his father did. She always made time for his troubles.

Which is why Laxus found himself completely stunned when he approached her and she completely ignored him.

"Not right now Laxus, I'm busy," she said, with a trace of annoyance. She then proceeded to return to her phone call. "Now anyways, what did you think of the new line from Victoria's Secret? I know, completely outrageous, right? What do you mean you bought some? Oh, how completely _risqué_ of you!"

Laxus winced. He did not want to hear _another_ discussion about his mother and her friends' choice in lingerie. As far as he was concerned, his father was a cold, conservative man, and he had been brought in by the stork. Nothing else.

So he tried again.

"Mom, this is really important. I can't find my phone. Dad is going to _kill_ me if he found out that I lost it. Can I borrow yours to call some the others to see if they found it?"

His mother frowned. "Use the landline."

Laxus sighed. "You know I don't have their numbers memorized. Just give it to me for one second. I'll just call Freed and see if he knows where I left it."

Freed was their extremely intelligent, somewhat obsessive, and downright stalker-like neighbor.

He was also one of Laxus's best friends.

Which meant that Laxus was one of his favorite targets.

He would definitely know where his phone was.

His mother's frown deepened, but then lifted. "Fine," she sighed. "But I want it back right after!"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "You got it."

He took the phone from his mother's clenched hands and then lifted it up to his ear. "Hey, whoever you are, you're going to have to call back. I need this phone to call someone for a second, because mine is missing, and I have to find it."

"No need," an amused female voice replied. "I have it right here. Laxus Dreyar, right? Proud ex-owner of this Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge?"

Laxus pushed back his shock and clenched the phone tighter in his hands. " _What'd you mean ex?_ "

"Well you don't exactly own it now, do you? And besides, I might just keep it so I can talk to your mom more often. She and I are besties now, did you know?"

Laxus growled. Whoever this was, she was not getting away with his phone. No matter what he had to do to get it back.

"Listen here lady. I don't know who you are or what you want, but you are _not_ getting away with my phone. _Do you hear me_? I don't care if you're some princess, heiress, or homeless nobody on the street. I _will_ track you down and get _my_ phone back, _whether you're dead or alive by the end of it_."

His mother frowned after this speech, and immediately tried to reach over to take her phone back and chide him. Laxus swatted her hands away. This was his crisis, not hers.

The voice giggled. "Good to know. Were those threats supposed to scare me?"

"They weren't threats, they were _promises_."

"Do you have any idea how cliché that line is? What, did you just go watch a ton of action movies today?"

A rare blush covered Laxus's face as she called him out. Shaking his head to clear his embarrassment, anger returned to his voice. "You would know, if you _actually_ have my phone like you say you do."

The voice was silent for a minute, before replying.

"If you want your phone back, meet me at the Starbucks down the street from where you live."

He frowned again. "How do you know where I-"

The line cut. She had hung up.

Groaning in frustration, he chucked the phone back towards his mom, and grabbed his keys and wallet.

Apparently, he was going to get coffee.

In the middle of the summer.

It had better be iced.

 **AN: So, what did you guys think? It felt a little OOC to me for a bit, but maybe that's a side effect of Modern AUs?**

 **Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think!**

 **Looks like this is going to be another two-shot. I really didn't mean to have it end that way, but it seems like whenever I start typing, my ideas always get away from me. No self-control at all, I swear.**

 **My next update will be either for this or for Jackal 101. Or I may do a new story, because I do have a couple of ideas now. One of them is for a longer Mardlu after the Tartaros arc. It's going to be kind of like the prequel to Burning Bright and A Strange Obsession. And also a comedic Future-Rogue centric fic during the Eclipse arc. Maybe. Tell me which one of these updates you guys would prefer.**

 **In other news, I am changing A Strange Obsession back to Incomplete, because one of the newest manga chapters has me dying to add onto that one.**

 **Later!**

 **-Fareetauhl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is super late. Like, really late. I'm sorry. I couldn't seem to get any inspiration for this. But better late than never, right?**

Laxus cursed as he drummed his fingers impatiently against the wooden tabletop in the café.

Where was she?

He had rushed to the Starbucks, just like she had told him too (he was willing to act like an obedient dog for the sake of his phone's wellbeing) and had been waiting there for the _last ten minutes_.

This was ridiculous.

Laxus Dreyar, the man who had a triple black belt in mixed martial arts, was a kickboxing champion, and had the looks to rival a Greek god, _did not wait_.

God, now all he needed was for Natsu to discover that all he needed to do was steal Laxus's phone to get him to follow like a lost puppy.

Not that he'd ever be letting the phone out of his sight in the future. From now on, his S4 was staying right where he could see it, every second of the day.

And once he found this person, he would not have mercy. So what if she was a girl? She had asked for this by stealing his phone. Besides, he had no doubt that she was just all talk and no action. The only thing he had to fear in this situation was the fact that Erza _might_ kick his ass for "besmirching a fair maiden's virtue", or some crap along those lines.

He shuddered. It didn't matter what kind of champion you were. You _still_ feared Erza. To this day, no one knew how she had managed to sneak double katanas, a golf club (that she brought out from between her breasts-a traumatizing experience), or the armor she seemed to constantly have at the ready.

Honestly, it was like whenever she lost her glasses, she lost all of her control. He felt sorry for her boyfriend. He was lucky to be _alive_ at this point.

Bored, Laxus shifted his attention to watching the people currently in the café. There was a little blue-haired girl who looked much too young to be working here (seriously, were there no laws against child labor here?), a brown haired girl with a low-cut shirt passed out in the back with what looked to be alcohol (although he had no idea why she was here, and not in a bar), and a sandy-haired man with stubble working the cash register. The girl was too little to be the culprit, the brown-haired girl was too drunk, and the man was not a female (although she could have disguised herself as him, he wouldn't put it past her).

He stifled another groan of frustration. Was she ever going to show up?

Just then, a gust of warm air spread through the place as the doorbells chimed for the new visitor. Laxus angled himself slightly to get a look at the person.

And his breath caught.

Laxus had hung out with a reasonable amount of beautiful girls in his lifetime. Erza and Mira were both knockouts, although not many dared to approach them. Lisanna, Mira's little sister, was equally beautiful, but off-limits. And Evergreen, another one of Laxus's closest friends, was also stunning.

But this girl?

She was on a whole new level.

Silky blonde hair framed a heart-shaped face, and came down to just brush her shoulders. Large, brown, doe-eyes sparkled with warmth and excitement. Bow-shaped lips turned up at the corners underneath a small button nose. Not to mention her body. He didn't think he had ever seen an hourglass figure as perfect as it was on this girl. And it was showcased perfectly in the clearly expensive tube top and skirt combo she was sporting, along with the high heels that emphasized the mile-long legs.

Just as he was about to get up and ask her over (screw the woman with his phone, he wasn't missing a chance like this), she spotted him and began to make her way over.

He smirked. Looks like he didn't even need to-she was drawn to him.

But then he frowned. In the pocket of the miniskirt she was wearing (which he was very appreciative of), there was a rectangular shaped lump that was very close to the size of his phone.

Wait a minute.

 _She was the women who abducted his phone_?

He scowled. It didn't matter how hot she was. _She was going down_.

Besides, now that he had taken time to view her as an enemy, he now noticed the glint in her eyes, the knowing and slightly arrogant one.

But it still didn't affect the excited glint in her eyes.

He smirked. It looked like she wasn't as manipulative as he had first thought during the phone call. The excited face, phone in an obvious location, she was so obviously a newbie it wasn't even funny.

She took the seat in front of him and extended her hand.

"Hello. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I believe that you are Laxus Dreyar? Ex-owner of a Samsung Galaxy S4?"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "For the last time _Princess_ , I'm not the ex-owner. You're the criminal who stole it, and I'm the guy who'd going to kick your ass unless I get it back."

The blonde girl-Lucy-narrowed her eyes at the nickname. "You may find that it's not going to be as easy as that."

He snorted. "And why the hell not? Who's going to stop me? You and your dainty little manicure?"

Now it was Lucy's term to smirk. "For your information asshole, I am, in fact, trained in self-defense. And I'm _not_ afraid to play dirty if it gets me what I want."

She tapped the side of her leg, gesturing towards her stiletto, and then moved her eyes significantly downwards to indicate his groin.

So that's the way she wanted to play it, huh?

Well either way, he wasn't going to start a scene in a public place like this. Too many witnesses after all.

He crossed his arms. "Whatever. Just tell me what you want, or give me the phone Princess. I don't have all day."

Her eyebrow twitched again at the nickname, but she seemed to move pas it. "Alright, here's the deal. I know who you are Laxus Dreyar. And I know who you work with. Your father is Ivan Dreyar, who's made millions in the paper manufacturing industry, which mean he has contacts everywhere. And especially with the men who sell the kind of product I want."

He leaned forwards "So what is it that you want?"

"A legendary item. One so valued and so incredibly rare that even _I_ don't have access to it."

"Just get to the point Blondie. What is it?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Blondie?"

He shrugged casually. "You seemed to have a problem with the other nickname I gave you."

"You're blonde too, in case you hadn't realized."

He dismissed the thought. "Irrelevant."

She frowned. "I do have a name you know. You could use it."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not. Would you just say it already?"

She took a deep breath. "Alright. What I want from you, in exchange for your phone, is a Twinkie."

He paused. Did she just say-"Wait, what?"

Lucy blushed furiously. Of course he thought she sounded stupid. What kind of person traded a phone for a Twinkie? "You heard me."

"Obviously not, because I could have sworn you said a _Twinkie_."

"That is what I said."

He blinked. This girl was absolutely crazy. "Why not just go to a grocery store?"

She blushed harder. "I tried, but they don't stock them anymore. Apparently, they're too unhealthy. And I've tried almost every store in this town. And if I try any further, my dad will get mad. He hates when I eat sweets-he says it ruins my figure."

Laxus ran his eyes down her again. She didn't have anything to worry about there.

Suddenly, her purse came out and whacked him in the face. "What the hell woman?"

"You were being a perv!"

"So you decided maiming me was the answer?"

"Yes! Now will you get it for me or not?"

He rubbed his sore cheek. "Why do you want it so badly anyways?"

She looked down, even more embarrassed. "My friends all talk about them as if they're the greatest things in the world. I don't want to admit that I'm the only one who hasn't tried one-they already think I'm super weird. Besides, I don't usually get to try new things like this, and I don't want to miss the opportunity."

Laxus took the moment to study her. There was definitely more to the story, probably having to do with her dad, but it seemed true for the most part. Besides, the way she looked right now-so sad yet hopeful-made him want to find a whole truck full of the sugary snack and just give them all over to her.

He shook his head to rid himself of the mushy thoughts. There was no time for this.

"You've got yourself a deal Blondie."

Her face brightened immediately. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Really. I think I can have them here in a few days. Should we meet back here, same time, this Tuesday?"

A dazzling smile broke out on her face. "It's a date!"

She turned to leave, but then paused and reached into her pocket and drew out his phone. She gently set it down on the table, and then turned to face him.

"Thank you. For helping me."

He shrugged. It really hadn't been much of a bother. All it would take to get her a few packages of them was a phone call after all.

She seemed to hesitate, but then she quickly leaned in and brought her lips to his cheek to give him a quick peck.

His breath stopped. Her lips were soft against his cheek, and the smell of strawberries and vanilla overwhelmed his nostrils.

Seemingly embarrassed, she turned around and dashed out of the shop, leaving behind only the sound of chiming bells as the door closed.

He lifted his hand to his cheek. She had kissed him. Lucy had kissed him.

She was crazy. She was naïve. She was rich and clearly had issued.

But he wanted more.

Shaking his head, he picked up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Before he did, however, he unlocked it and checked his contacts. Scrolling down to the L section, he saw the newest addition.

He smiled.

It looked like they'd be seeing a lot of each other in the future then.

After all, he was her Twinkie-supplier. He couldn't exactly leave her hanging, right?

At least that's what he told himself as he left the café.

It was only the after the day had passed that he realized he hadn't actually ordered coffee while he was there.

Omake:

Mirajane giggled as she lifted the binoculars higher to focus on the blonde pair inside the Starbucks.

She had already sent in Natsu's cousin, Wendy, to take care of the reconnaissance inside. But Mira wanted to get a view of the action live. She could get the dialogue from Wendy later, but for now, she would settle for this.

It was funny. Laxus hadn't even questioned how Lucy had gotten ahold of his phone in the whole conversation. If he had, he probably would have found that Mira had been the one to steal the phone from Laxus with the help of Meredy of course.

Laxus was always especially distracted when he had caramel popcorn in his hands after all.

She giggled again as she peered at the two. Those two had no idea what was coming at them in the future.

Besides, they didn't want to deprive Mira of her precious god-babies did they?

For their sake, she hoped not.

 **AN: Right. So I'm going to end it here and put it as Completed for now, but I may make this a three-shot later and put in a way-into the future chapter to check up on the two. Review to tell me what you think!**

 **For now, you can probably expect a Christmas fic sometime in the future, and maybe a New Year's one too.**

 **I've been so busy with writing the first bits of MidKino week and coming up with the ideas that I totally spaced and forgot I hadn't updated in a while. Sorry guys!**

 **You can also expect updates for The Real Story Behind Werewolves, Secrets Can Kill, and maybe Jackal 101 in the future. I also do want to start on my future fics like the Colu Fairy Tale one, Beginnings, the Host Club one, and maybe some others. But I'm afraid that most of my time these holidays is going into MidKino week, my general laziness, and probably holiday fics, so updates may be late for now.**

 **And I can't forget LaLu week too! I don't know if I'm participating, but maybe!**

 **For now, I'll see you soon with the holiday stories!**

 **-Fareetauhl**

 **In other news... MidKino (Midnight x Yukino) week is coming up in January, hosted by the always amazing Empress of Everything, and I plan to board this awesome ship and co-host with her!**

 **MidKino Week prompts:**

 **Day one:** Can I keep you?

 **Day two:** Sugar High

 **Day three:** Roommates

 **Day four:** Late night shopping

 **Day five:** Makeup fail

 **Day six:** Old friends

 **Day seven:** Transport

 **Bonus:** Burnt

 **That's all there is! Let me know if anyone else decides to participate-I'd love to read more of this ship!**

 **I almost forgot to tell you guys what days it is... It's from January 31 to February 6, 2016.**

 **I hope you can participate!**

Guest Reviews:

 **Guest** : I may add the third part in later, but for now this is complete. I'm sorry-there's just too many other stuff to work on right now! I'm glad you liked it anyways!


End file.
